The present invention relates to an X-ray radiographing apparatus, and more particularly to the X-ray radiographing apparatus having an interlock mechanism.
An X-ray radiographing apparatus is provided with an interlock mechanism which functions when predetermined prohibited operations are designated. In case the interlock mechanism is worked, it is necessary to teach an operator the interlocked state using, for example, a monitor of the apparatus.
Conventional teaching mechanisms against the interlocked state have been adopting two ways. One way is lighting of specified lamps which can show a simplified figure illustrating, for example, an interlocked states against a patient's table or an X-ray exposure system. The second way is to display messages consisting of only characters, saying for example "Compression cone is under setting. Tabletop and spot-film device can not be operated. Please park compression cone." These messages usually includes prohibited functions and unlock methods.
The above-mentioned lamps having figures give an operator recognition of interlocked states. However, the lamps may not give appropriate unlock methods. Then, operation efficiency depends on the operator's operation ability, and a fast unlock of the interlocked state requires sometimes skill of an operator. On the other hand, the above message totally consisting of charactors could not be understood at a glance by an operator.